


И никаких переломов

by Akar



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: — Эй, эй. Сегодня я у руля. Поимей совесть и веди себя прилично, майор.
Relationships: Slade Wilson/William Randolph Wintergreen
Kudos: 6
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	И никаких переломов

— ...В прошлый раз ты сломал спинку кровати.

— Это было давно и неправда.

— А в позапрошлый — сломал мне ребро, паршивец.

Возможно, Слэйд бы больше проникся тем, что Билл дежурно отчитывал его тем же тоном, которым запрещал стрелять на поражение, если одновременно с этим Билл сам не насаживался на его пальцы.

— Не будь таким злопамятным. Артур подлатал тебя своей экспериментальной дрянью, и все срослось за пару дней, — Слэйд несильно прикусил его плечо. — Я буду осторожным.

Если бы Билл сказал ему «нет», Слэйд отъебался бы от него в ту же секунду. Но Биллу просто хотелось припомнить ему все хорошее. Должно быть, соскучился.

Слэйд вытащил пальцы и грубовато развернул его к себе лицом, прижимая к стене.

— Конечно, ты будешь, — пробормотал Билл, тщетно пытаясь выровнять дыхание и сдувая со лба темные волосы, — или я удавлю тебя на месте.

За этот злой прищур ярко-зеленых глаз Слэйд без промедления бы продал душу: и свою, и еще парочку чужих в придачу. На работе Билл всегда был сдержанным и правильным до зубного скрежета. С ним — нет.

— Какой ты сегодня неласковый.

— Заткнись и трахни меня.

— Да, сэр.

Вместо того чтобы подчиниться, Слэйд отогнул ворот мятой форменной рубашки и прикусил кожу на шее. Губами он чувствовал, как дернулся кадык, когда Билл судорожно сглотнул. В последний раз они трахались почти полгода назад, и Слэйду льстило, что крыло не только его.

— Тормоз, — раздраженно выдохнул Билл и бесцеремонно дернул Слэйда за волосы, притягивая еще ближе. Жадно поцеловал, притираясь пахом к его бедру.

— Эй, эй. Сегодня я у руля. Поимей совесть и веди себя прилично, майор.

Он думал, что придется уворачиваться от удара в лицо, но Билл неожиданно не стал возражать.

— Тогда сделай так, чтобы я об этом не жалел. И не сломай мне ничего.

— Я уже говорил, что ты злопамятный?

Слэйд поднял валявшийся поверх сброшенного Биллом пиджака синий галстук и лениво погладил ткань, пропуская сквозь пальцы. Закрыл Биллу глаза полосой ткани и затянул узел у затылка, легко мазнув губами по виску.

— Не снимай, пока не разрешу.

Билл напряженно кивнул, но быстро обмяк, мелко вздрагивая, когда Слэйд повел руками по животу и бокам, вплотную прижимая ладони к горячей коже.

Подхватить Билла на руки и вжать в стену было слишком легко: словно этот здоровый ублюдок, весивший килограмм на пятнадцать меньше самого Слэйда, был чертовым котенком.

Это заводило.

Это заводило так, что стояком можно было пробивать стену, и после этой ебучей сыворотки и всей мебели которую он случайно переломал, привыкая к мета-способностям, Слэйд не был уверен, что это только идиотская метафора.

От того, как Билл обхватил его ногами и вцепился в плечи, было нихрена не проще.

— Чувствую себя... давай уже, черт тебя дери.

Слэйд подался бедрами вперед, — член легко скользнул внутрь по смазке, — и выругался сквозь зубы.

Билл, горячий и узкий, ощутимо вздрогнул в его руках, но почти сразу расслабился, и Слэйд крепче притиснул его к стене, беспорядочно целуя в шею, в плечо, сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.

Хоть одно слово про доверие — и Билл правда его удавит. Пришлось занять рот чем-то более полезным и, пожалуй, безопасным.

Слэйд не заметил, в какой момент сбился с плавных, неторопливых толчков — заставить _прочувствовать_ , растянуть удовольствие самому, — на быстрые, рваные, неритмичные, выбивая из Билла не стоны, но ругань, шумные выдохи и почти животный рык.

— Какой же ты... — Слэйд сбивчиво шептал что-то Биллу в самое ухо, в шею, перемежая слова поцелуями и укусами. Самоконтроля хватало только на то, чтобы быть осторожным.

«Эй, доверься мне, я тебя держу, я не наврежу тебе, расслабься и получай удовольствие. И не скажу тебе об этом ни слова, конечно, иначе ты взбесишься и разобьешь мне ебальник, потому что считаешь, что только ты здесь присматриваешь за мной, чертов ты властный зануда».

Билл второй раз на памяти Слэйда выматерился вслух сейчас, кончая только от его члена, даже не прикасаясь к себе, и самому Слэйду этого хватило чтобы спустить еще через пару толчков.

Первое, что Билл сделал вместо того, чтобы потребовать его отпустить — стянул галстук с глаз. Второе — обхватил Слэйда за шею и укусил за нижнюю губу, втягивая в поцелуй.

— Понравилось? — ухмыльнулся Слэйд.

В основании шеи Билла цветастый засос, и когда он его заметит, несомненно удавит Слэйда, несмотря на сохранность всех ребер, остальных костей и то, что Слэйд поставил его абсолютно случайно.

Но пока что Билл заткнул Слэйда еще одним поцелуем вместо ответа.


End file.
